Define Hate
by Caffeine-tolerant
Summary: Hate. Transitive verb: feel intense or passionate dislike for someone. But in the case of the famous Hyuuga prodigy, what is there to dislike? I'm here to find out once and for all. Under Revision


Define Hate  
Written By: Caffeine-tolerant

* * *

**D**e**f**i**n**i**t**i**o**n: **L**o**o**k **i**n **t**h**e** **D**i**c**t**i**o**n**a**r**y

* * *

Hate. When described in the dictionary: (_n_) an extreme dislike; (_vt_) to dislike intensely.

Whether it'd be man or woman, everyone has something or someone to dislike in their lives. However, in the case of Natsume Hyuuga, _what's there to dislike?_

Through the eyes of the women in Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga, at the age of fifteen, is described either as a living Adonis or a cruel punishment sent to earth to forever plague the minds of its female population. 

As any normal girl would say, Quote—"Natsume Hyuuga has the looks and brilliance that no girl can ever resist! I just so LOVE him!! That's why I want to be his girlfriend, so back-off!!"—unquote.

Ahhem!—To further the meaning of this, might I add rude, comment; His body, they say, is perfect in every aspect. His cool and calm demeanor, along with his devil-may-care attitude, just sweeps a girl off their feet. His chiseled face, framed by his raven-colored hair, is what most of the guys envy. Let's not forget about his power, the ability to summon flames. Nevertheless, the most captivating among all of his features are those crimson eyes that he posses. Those dreamy, gorgeous, lushes, tempting eyes that just wanna make you—ahhem! Continuing.

No other man in the academy has the same red-like-hue that the Hyuuga prodigy was born with. It was once rumored, that when you stare at his eyes long enough, his fire would slowly devour your soul, burning you from the inside out until nothing is what's left of you. But those are just only rumors… Right?

Anyway, as you might have already known. Natsume Hyuuga is very popular among the ladies, but there are those that still exist among the female tribe—I mean population—that has the power to resist his magnificence—I mean sexiness—Ah! No, wait! Uhm… Good looks!! Right! Let me rephrase that paragraph. 

Anyway, as you might have already known. Natsume Hyuuga is very popular among the ladies, but there are those that still exist among the female** population** that has the power to resist his **good looks**. Those are the ones that are ignorant and inattentive to outward appearances. The rare kind of people that actually look beyond ones face and actually take notice of the things that is inside of them. No, not their organs! stupi—forget that I said that. People who actually care of a person's personality rather than their style or how they dress. An example of these specimen—I mean people!—Ah! What the hell?! I give up!!

One person that actually doesn't take notice of Natsume Hyuuga's handsomeness and fall for him is none other than our leading lady, Mikan Sakura. In actuality, she feels the exact opposite.

Mikan Sakura **hates **Natsume Hyuuga. Notice the words in bold.

Throughout the years that Mikan have been with Natsume, she can only describe him in three 5-3-2 syllable words. Quote—"Egotistical Perverted Bastard"—unquote.

However, how does Mikan Sakura really define hate?

* * *

**D**e**f**i**n**i**t**i**o**n **E**x**p**l**a**i**n**e**d**

* * *

**Author's Words:**  
Hey guys!! Sorry for the late updates on my other stories... I promise I'll update, it's already summer here in my place!! WOOOHOOO!! (-.-)'

**P.S.  
**_archdemonlord won't probably be updating "Bonded" for now because the 'Demon Lord' is currently in a place where the internet can't reach..._

_May this being's soul rest in peace...hehehe... (-.-)' Just kidding!  
_

_Actually demy(archdemonlord) won't be back until the hell hounds finishes walking around the 'seven plains of hell' and it takes about three days to get to the a bottom plain... hmmm... but, don't worry demy will try to get back in a week!! So all you 'Bonded' fans out there, please don't kill me I'm only the messenger...Joke!! :p  
_

_**Adieu**_

_**-Caffeine-tolerant**  
_


End file.
